


Little Games

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: “Come on Cissy don’t you want to play?”





	Little Games

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics within 4 days whats going on. This is just a lil something a threw together based on the chorus from Depeche Modes shake the disease.

“Come on Cissy don’t you want to play?” Bellatrix cocked her head to the side childlike. Narcissa didn’t like this game. She never won.

“Bella please, we can’t.”

“Says who?” She was closing in now. Backing her the younger woman into a corner. The blonde’s back hit the wall and Bella’s palms rested flat against it next to her head, trapping her there.

“I-It’s wrong.”

“How can something that’s so _wrong_ -“The dark haired which pressed her body flush against her captive, lips hovering right next to her ear, hot breath falling on her neck. “-feel so _goddamn good_.” And with that Bellatrix pushed her thigh between Narcissa’s and she let go.

 _Here is a plea_ _  
From my heart to you_

“Oh god, Bella.” The blonde’s fingers intertwined with dark curls, clutching. As the darker witch’s mouth moved to bite her neck.

 _Nobody knows me_ _  
As well as you do_

Bellatrix’s hands moved fast palming at the younger woman’s body before aggressively hiking up her skirt. “You’re mine Cissy.” All she could do was nod vigorously as she lost all coherent thought and reason telling her to stop.

 _You know how hard it is for me_ _  
To shake the disease_

She always tried so hard to resist – she failed every time. But Bella was persistent and why resist it when it’s the only thing that would satisfy the need in her.

 _That takes hold of my tongue_ _  
In situations like these_

When the raven-haired witch’s fingers came into contact with the warm flesh in-between Narcissa’s thighs it felt like home. “You’re dripping.” Bellatrix rasped into the blonde’s neck which was now covered in pretty, purple bruises. “All for me.”

Bellatrix rubbed over Narcissa’s clit before slipping two fingers into her. The sound that escaped the younger witch’s throat was one that Bella could listen to forever. Her sister was like an instrument and Bella knew how to play it.

Within minutes the music sounding from Narcissa reached a crescendo and she clawed down her sisters back, legs wrapped around her waist pulling her impossibly closer. After a few seconds her body went limp, but Bellatrix didn’t hold her up. Didn’t kiss her and comfort her. She just let her fall to the floor, whipped her fingers on her dress, turned and walked away. Leaving Narcissa alone like she always did.

No, she didn’t like this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
